


the name on the back [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: leave it all on the ice [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Slice of Life, Social Media, Sound Effects, introspective, phichit is having a lot of feelings and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: You play for the name on the front of your jersey, not for the name on the back.Phichit didn't know what to expect when he arrived in Dallas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the name on the back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098473) by [snowdarkred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/the%20name%20on%20the%20back.mp3) | 49:47 | 68.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Yuri%20on%20Ice/leave%20it%20all%20on%20the%20ice.m4b) | 3:02:36 | 87.1 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/name-on-back) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leave-it-all-on-ice-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Edge of Glory_ by Lady Gaga  & _On Top_ by The Killers

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
